Back At Malie Gardens
Story Everyone walks out of Malie City Pokemon Center the next day. Mary: So, Noivern, Beedrill and Minior are staying on the ranch? Jon: Yeah. Drake: Shall we head to the garden? April: Yeah. Everyone then heads off to Malie City Gardens and soon arrive and look around the place. Jon: This place is completely different. Mary: It is amazing. Sean and Meganium walk over. Sean: Ah, hello there. Drake: Hey Sean. Sean: The Charizard found you then? Mary: Yes, thank you. Sean: How have you all been? April: We are all good thanks. Jon just completed his grand trial. Sean: Congratulations. Jon: Thanks. Suddenly Tsareena runs and tackles Jon to the floor and hugs him. Jon: Hey you. Jon and Tsareena get up. Jon: How have you been? Tsareena: Tsar Sar! Jon: Good to hear. Sean: Tsareena has been a lot of help. Mary: You have all done well here. Sean: Everyone done their bit. It was a big team effort. Jon: Awesome. Suddenly, the rain begins to fall. Sean: Why don't we head inside my house. Everyone follows Sean into his house. Everyone sits down and Sean gets everyone a cup of hot chocolate and then sits down with them. Sean: Shame about the weather. Jon: Yeah. Sean: What are your plans now? Mary: We are heading to Aether Paradise. Drake: Lusamine invited us. Sean: I've heard some good things about Aether Paradise. April: We all got invited to some kind of event. Sean: I see. The sun shines through the windows again. Drake: The sun is out. Mary: That was a fast rain shower. Jon: Rain Dance I'm guessing. Sean nods. Sean: You arrived at the time that the water Pokemon use Rain Dance to water the whole of the garden. April: I see. Sean: How are all your Pokemon doing? Jon: They are doing well. Sean: Tsareena has been waiting for you to return. Mary: Seems like Tsareena missed you as much as you missed her. Sean: We finished the work here a week ago, but we had no idea where you were. Drake: Didn't Jon give you his Pokegear number? Sean: He did, but it wasn't working for some reason. Jon: Ah, that is odd. Mary: Shall we head off to the port? April: Good idea. Everyone finishes their drinks and then stand up. Tsareena is tugging at Jon's arm. Jon: What is it Tsareena? Tsareena: Tsareena Tsar! Jon: Yeah, of course you can come back with me. Tsareena smiles. Drake: Awesome. Sean: I'll escort you all to the port. Soon, everyone arrives at the port. Sean: Well it was great seeing you all again. It's a shame to see you go Tsareena, but I know you want to travel with Jon. Tsareena nods. Jon: We will make a great team. Sean: I'll be rooting for you. Jon: Thanks. Sean gives Jon Tsareena's Pokeball and then waves good bye and a man wearing a lab coat and some green shades walk up to them. ???: Are you going to Aether Paradise? Mary: Yes we are. Mary presents the tickets. Faba: I'm Faba, the branch chief of Aether Paradise. Drake: I'm Drake. Mary: I'm Mary. April: My name is April. Jon: And I am Jon. These are my Pokemon, Typhlosion and Tsareena. Faba: Nice to meet you all. Shall we get on the boat, we are all set. Before anyone can move, a Haze covers the boat. Faba: A Haze? Jon: Tsareena! Tsareena whips the her hair and creates a gust of wind that gets rid of the Haze. Mary: Good idea. Two people are standing in front of them and they have a Toxapex in front of them. Drake: Team Rocket! Mike: You still know us. Missy: How sweet. Jon: Well you guys are hard to forget. April: True. Mike: Argh. We will have your Pokemon! Go! Mike sends out Gumshoos. Jon: Tsareena! April: Go, Snorunt! Tsareena moves forward and April sends out Snorunt. Drake: Do you need any help? April: We are good thanks. Jon: First time Snorunt has battled with you. April: Yeah. Missy: How sweet. Poison Sting! Toxapex uses Poison Sting. April: Snorunt, use Ice Shard! Snorunt uses Ice Shard and cancels out Poison Sting. Jon: Nice. Mike: Frustration! Gumshoos uses Frustration towards Tsareena. However, Tsareena jumps in the air and dodges and then she falls down, hitting Gumshoos with Hi Jump Kick. Jon: You learnt Hi Jump Kick! Tsareena nods. Missy: Argh. Mike: We need to retreat. Missy: Right. Haze! Toxapex uses Haze and the move soon disperses but Team Rocket is gone. Mary: They have gone. Faba: Interesting bunch. Jon: Great work Tsareena. April: You too Snorunt. Snorunt smiles and April returns her and Jon returns Tsareena. Jon: Sorry about that Faba. Faba: Not at all. I should be thanking you both for stopping them. Shall we get going? Drake: Yes. Everyone heads onto the Aether Foundation boat and the screen freezes. Narrator: Our heroes were reunited with Tsareena and Sean and had a good catch up, before having to go to the port to meet up with Faba. And now our heroes are heading to the Aether Foundation. Major events *Tsareena rejoins Jon's team. *Jon's Tsareena learns High Jump Kick. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Faba Sean Team Rocket Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Tsareena Sean * Meganium Team Rocket * Toxapex * Gumshoos